


It's Not Your Time Yet Tommy

by DeadlyHuggles



Series: mcyt oneshots (or multishots, i'm bad at being consistent) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide mention, but considering the circumstances, its understandable, mentioned sapnap, nothing actually happens don't worry, please consider this the update i promised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyHuggles/pseuds/DeadlyHuggles
Summary: Dream's perspective and thoughts of tommy's little stint beside the lava lake by the hub.Dream wanted Tommy gone. But he didn't want tommy dead. he didn't want to have to explain to Tubbo how Tommy had chucked himself into a lava lake while he watched and did nothing.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: mcyt oneshots (or multishots, i'm bad at being consistent) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044822
Kudos: 255





	It's Not Your Time Yet Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags, this has to do with tommy's moment by the ledge and therefore alludes to suicide. it's told from dream's perspective so there are no actual suicidal thoughts, but please be careful.

Dream was smiling as he came back through the portal. He and Sapnap had been bullying the exiled Tommy all day, and they had been in the nether hub. Sapnap, him, and Ghostbur had popped back into the overworld to look at the Christmas tree that had been set up. He left Ghostbur and Sapnap taking a picture on their own to come back to Tommy.

His heart stopped and his face paled under his mask as he saw Tommy. He was standing at the edge of the bridge, staring over the edge, tears glistening almost orange in the light of the lava. He pulled Tommy back, but Tommy gave him a sad look and returned to the ledge. Dream tried to pull him pack but Tommy only returned to the ledge. Dream yanked Tommy away and covered the part of the path Tommy had been trying to jump off of.

“It’s not your time to die yet Tommy.” Dream said, because that was right. As much as he joked of perma-killing Tommy, he did not want the child to die. He didn’t want to have to explain to Tubbo how one day into his exile his best friend had thrown himself into a lava lake and died right in front of him.

“It’s never my time to die.” Tommy said, finally looking away from the ledge, voice bitter and tired.

Later Tommy asks if he could come back on Christmas day to celebrate with his friends. Dream agreed to think about it, but he knew deep down that when the time came, he would say yes.

Maybe it’s the hope in Tommy’s voice that made him agree. Maybe it was the memory of Tommy's face as he stood on the edge. Either way, he agreed, and he didn’t regret a thing hearing the joy in Tommy’s voice as he celebrated this miniature victory.

That night, he prayed to the sky gods for the first time in a while. He prayed Ghostbur would keep Tommy safe until Christmas.


End file.
